A Dark Christmas
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: La navidad esta cerca, la ciudad se tiñe de colores vivaces, las personas se encierran en sus mundos felices. Pero la oscuridad no descansa, ni mucho menos por esas fechas. Un cuerpo, un moño y un duende dibujado son lo que BlackSanta deja como regalo. ¿Podrá Yakumo saber quién es y salvar a tiempo a Haruka?-¿Qué regalo quieres Yakumo-kun?-Editado-
1. Víspera Carmesí

**Hola a todos, me encantaría decirles, que este es mi primer fic, pero estaría mintiendo, lo único verdadero es que si es el primero de esta hermosísima pareja a la cual adoro con locura y que espero les guste.**

**Estaba aburrida en casa y aun tengo un proyecto en Stop, por falta de inspiración, pero me daré el tiempo para esta pareja que amo y que me gustaría en verdad que tuviese más fics en español. El único que hay esta mega increíble y sigo esperando su actualización, así que dije, porque no? Yo también soy escritora puedo aportar y pues aquí tienen mi aportación.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, estaría gustosa de oír sus opiniones y/o sugerencias. El fic tendrá solamente 3 capis dependiendo de la aceptación declinare a hacer un 4to. Aclaro algo, la apariencia de los personajes es la del manga.**

**Summary:**

La navidad esta cerca, la ciudad se tiñe de colores vivaces, las personas se encierran en sus mundos felices. Pero la oscuridad no descansa, ni mucho menos por esas fechas. Un cuerpo, un moño y un duende dibujado son lo que **BlackSanta **deja como regalo. ¿Podrá Yakumo saber quién es y salvar a tiempo a Haruka?-**¿Qué regalo quieres Yakumo-kun?**

**Declaimer:**

Shinrei Tantei Yakumo no es mío es de Kaminaga Manabu, solo la trama de este fic es mía.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.**

**Capitulo **

**I**

**Víspera carmesí**

**.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

23 de diciembre, faltaban 2 días para navidad y todo el mundo podía notarlo, las pobladas calles de la ciudad, los centros, las tiendas, escuelas y demás estaban adornadas con esferas, guirnaldas y arboles de diferentes colores y tamaños, las luces podían hipnotizarte si girabas tu cabeza de derecha a izquierda, no había un solo sitio sin una decoración, como si se tratara de una clase de protocolo o algo. Y cuando se dice nada es nada, mucho menos las sala del club de investigación cine o también "el cuarto de Yakumo" como solía llamarlo Ozawa Haruka, una menuda chica de ojos grandes y azules como el cielo en verano, con cortos cabellos castaños. Quien precisamente en esos momentos abría la puerta de dicho lugar, llevaba un gran abrigo de lana, un gorro y bufanda, en sus manos cargaba una caja de la pastelería Yume, a las afueras del campus. Su rostro se adornaba de una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas un ligero sonrojo, provocado seguramente por el frio y la nieve de afuera.

—Hola, Yakumo-kun-saludó cantarina. El susodicho era ni más ni menos que Saito Yakumo, un chico de cabellos oscuros y despeinados, poseedor de unos ojos a color dispar, café claro y rojo. Quien se encontraba, como siempre, recostado en el sofá del club, que también era su cama por así decir. Yakumo viró sobre su cuerpo abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a la recién llegada, levantó una mano y se alborotó el cabello. La castaña pasó al lado del árbol que ella misma había puesto y adornado hacia unos días.

—¿Qué quieres?-preguntó sin mucho interés.

—Me tope con Asuka-san en la pastelería, dijo que aunque ya te había dado el pago por el caso te quería dar un regalo por las fechas-relató entrando.

Minoue Asuka, una mujer que había sido víctima de una posesión fantasmal la semana pasada. El caso había sido sencillo, solo se trataba del espíritu de una vieja mujer sin techo que murió bajo un puente y que quería que encontraran su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es?- cuestiono el pelicafe, se sentó y clavó sus ojos dispares en la caja sobre la mesa, Haruka sonrió y mientras se sentaba abrió el contenedor.

—Es pastel de frambuesa, esta delicioso ya lo he probado-aseguró mostrándole el postre. Saito no espero una invitación ni nada, tomó el plato y un tenedor que venía con él.

—Y bien ¿Por qué estás tú, aquí?-cuestionó llevándose un trozo a la boca, la chica que tenía su cabeza posada en ambas manos y le sonreía alzó una ceja.

—No todas la veces que vengo es por una petición ¿sabes? Recuerda que yo también soy parte de este "club"-explicó recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Si fuera así, te creería-contestó Yakumo terminándose la tarta.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! Hmp-infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño-. Tú ganas Yakumo-kun, vengo porque quiero preguntarte ¿Qué quieres para navidad?-soltó la ojiazul, Yakumo la miró aburrido y se llevó una mano al pelo.

—¿Solo era eso? Pensé que era más importante.

—¡Es importante!-refutó-Ya tengo el de mamá, Gotou-san, Ishii-san, Nao-chan, Makoto-san y Eiko-san*. Solo me faltas tú-lo observó decidida. Él bostezó y se tumbó hacia atrás.

—Haz lo que quieras. Así como tú pusiste ese árbol, busca ese regalo por ti misma Haruka-murmuró cerrando los ojos. Aparentemente el invierno causaba que Yakumo actuase mas como un gato, se levantaba comía y volvía a acostarse como uno.

—¡Bien, lo hare!-exclamó poniéndose de pie y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta-¡Más vale que te guste!-rugió molesta antes de irse dando un portazo.

—Tan ruidosa- susurró y se acomodó mejor.

—Por cierto…- la voz de Haruka sonó nuevamente, él abrió un ojo, ella tenía una ligera mueca de descontento mientras asomaba la cabeza por el umbral, había querido que sus salida fuera contundente, pero se le olvidó darle un mensaje a Yakumo- Mamá dijo que no te olvides de la cena de esta noche en el templo- y volvió a irse.

Saito suspiró, desde la muerte de su tío la madre de Haruka venia cada 2 semanas para hacerse cargo del templo, él mismo iba cada tercer día, puesto que no se sentía muy cómodo en ese lugar tan concurrido espiritualmente hablando, pero tampoco podía descuidarlo. Precisamente esa noche iba a haber una cena con todos sus conocidos para desearle una feliz navidad al alma de su tío.

—Como si lo fuera a hacer tonta-agregó volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Hey Yakumo!-gruñó internamente y se levantó del sillón.

—¿Qué quieres Gotou-san?-inquirió mirándolo fijamente, al parecer ya no podría descansar, adiós a su pacifica mañana.

—Necesito tu ayuda-dijo el hombre de mediana edad, Yakumo alzó una ceja, lo observo inquisitivamente. Era Kazutoshi Gotou un reconocido detective y también la persona que adoptó a Nao, su prima.

—¿Tiene que ver con espíritus? Porque si no es así, sabes perfectamente que no es mi campo cualquier otro tipo de casos-se apresuró el pelicafé en aclararle al detective.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo. En verdad no esperaba llamarte, pero es necesario-expresó Gotou sacudiendo una mano.

—Y bien ¿Qué es?-esperó a que el hombre comenzara a hablar, el detective sacó una carpeta de su chaqueta y la tiró sobre la mesa. Yakumo la tomó y ojeo los documentos, eran varias fotos y reportes.

—Supongo que has escuchado sobre BlackSanta-comenzó.

—Un poco-dijo mirando las fotos.

—Ese sujeto comenzó el patrón a principios de diciembre, mujeres de entre 20 y 30 comenzaron a aparecer en distintos puntos de la ciudad, lo mas retorcido es que sus cuerpos se encuentran envueltos en un gran moño rojo y la tarjeta es siempre la misma-explicó.

—¿Ésta?-Gotou asintió, era la imagen de un trozo de papel con el dibujo de un duende y las palabras _felices fiestas _escritas con sangre.

—¿Cuáles son las causas?-preguntó examinado cada imagen.

—10 puñaladas al corazón - dijo serio.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Una de las victimas logró escapar, fue una suerte, pero ella esta... poseída-Yakumo fijo su mirada dispar en el detective.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Si- recogió los documentos y se encaminó a la puerta –.Por cierto no olvides la cena.

—No lo hago Gotou-san ¿y tú esposa?-preguntó mientras se dirigían al auto.

—Ella y Nao se fueron temprano para ayudar a Ozawa-san- Yakumo asintió y abrió la puerta.

—Ya veo.

—Por cierto, ¿ya compraste el regalo de Haruka-chan?-arrancó el motor y se puso en marcha.

—No tengo porque hacerlo.-se recargó en la ventana y vio el encapotado cielo, aun seguía nevando y estaba frio, lo pudo notar mientras caminaban al auto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que debes hacerlo-exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es Haruka-chan-obvió.

—¿Y eso qué? Tú eres tú y tampoco te comprare nada-dijo.

—No estoy diciéndolo para que me compres algo a mí, lo digo por Haruka-chan, en verdad que eres un tipo difícil. Me refiero a que Haruka-chan es especial para ti, por eso deberías regalarle algo especial- Yakumo lo miró sin comprenderlo o en realidad sin querer hacerlo.

—¿Quién dijo eso?-murmuró virando la cabeza al camino.

—¡Ah! Eres imposible, ¿sabes? Perderás tu oportunidad si no te das prisa. Haruka-chan es muy linda y no siempre va a estar ahí para ti-regañó.

—Lo que tu digas-lo sabía, Haruka no estaría por siempre, pero no es como si tuviera que hacer algo, no tenía derecho a pararla si ella quisiera irse, solo eran amigos. El no sentía nada "especial" por Haruka como dijo Gotou ¿o sí? Bueno quizás sí, porque ella era lo más importante que tenia, por ella había sido capaz de seguir cuerdo cuando sucedió todo lo de su tío y su padre. Por ella no había caído en la oscuridad.

* * *

—Hmm- Haruka se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mientras paseaba su brillante mirada por el aparador ¿Cuál sería el mejor regalo para Yakumo? Una bufanda tal vez o un abrigo nuevo –O puede que sea una bola de estambre-recitó una broma para sí, después de todo Yakumo era como un gato. Se rió y comenzó a andar, buscar un regalo para su… ¿amigo? a todo esto que eran ellos precisamente, no eran amigos, no sentía que lo fueran, después de todo lo vivido en ese tiempo de conocerse, después de la promesa que hizo a Ishiin de cuidar de él, no podía considerarlo algo tan sencillo, Yakumo era la persona más importante para ella. Chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento señorita- se disculpo el chico, tendría por lo menos unos 20, no era muy alto algo escuálido y con una cara delgadilla como un duende y grandes gafas de armazón negra.

—¡Ah! No yo lo siento-pidió avergonzada la castaña, el chico la miró yo iba distraída ¡Ah! Qué bonita carpeta-comentó viendo las cosas que el chico traía en sus manos –.Es el duende que últimamente sale en televisión ¿no?-preguntó, aunque no recordaba de donde lo había visto. El chico se puso nervioso hasta la medula-. Es bonito.

—G-gracias- sonrió. Ella lo correspondió, sus ojos se abrieron al recordar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Oh es verdad el regalo. Lo siento tengo que irme, adiós-se despidió yéndose.

—¿C-cómo te llamas?-alcanzó a preguntar el de lentes.

—Haruka, Ozawa Haruka ¿y tú?- ella le sonreía cálidamente.

—Sasamoto Kuroki.

—Hasta luego Sasamoto-san- se despidió yéndose. Tenía que buscar ese bendito regalo.

—Así que Ozawa Haruka-sonrió mirando la carpeta-. Es linda.

* * *

Yakumo sintió un escalofrió recorrerla la espalda, supuso que se debía al frio de la sala de autopsias. Miro disimuladamente hacia enfrente, 5 cuerpos se encontraban sobre las mesas, todos de mujeres víctimas de Black Santa.

—¿Por qué venimos aquí Gotou-san?-cuestionó el de ojos impares.

—Porque el viejo loco tiene aquí a la chica-explicó asqueado, Saito alzó la ceja.

—Yo no estoy loco Gotou-san-replicó el afectado. Yakumo viró la cabeza y en la puerta se encontraban Ishii Yuutaro, el compañero de Gotou, Hijikata Makoto, una chica en sillas de ruedas y el excéntrico forense.

—Es ella-indicó el detective. Yakumo la miro y sus ojos se movieron de arriba abajo escaneándola cuidadosamente. Se detuvo, las había hallado, los espíritus estaban concentrados en el pecho. Y sus oídos pudieron escuchar los gritos de esas almas _ayuda, no quiero morir._

—¿Saben quien lo hizo?-cuestiono acercándose, la chica que parecía estar en catatonia se movió bruscamente.

_Aléjate, no lo hagas, deténganlo._

—¿Saito-san, que dicen?-inquirió la reportera.

_Solo quería un regalo._

—No es mucho. Piden ayuda y…-abrió los ojos-Gotou-san, ¿donde encontraron los cuerpos?

—En distintas plazas, ese malnacido no tiene vergüenza.

—¿Bajo los árboles?

—Sí.

—¿Las chicas tenían algo más en común?

—Salvo su edad, solo la circunstancia en la que desaparecieron.

—¿Cuál?

—Buscaban regalos para sus familias- respondió.

—¿Dijeron algo?-inquirió el forense.

—"la aurora boreal"-contestó.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?-gruñó el detective, Yakumo se encogió de hombros.

—Los sentimientos que las atan a este mundo son muy fuertes, no la dejaran hasta que su asesino este en la cárcel, la aurora…supongo que eso fue lo último que vieron antes de morir-explicó.

—Pero aquí en Japón eso no se ve ¿Alguna otra pista?-quiso saber Gotou. Yakumo dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la mujer.

—Tenía un tatuaje-anunció-. En forma de pino sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Bien eso es algo-aprobó.

—Gotou-san.

—¿Qué?

—Ellas dijeron que él tiene algo preparado para el día de navidad-comunicó.

—¿Qué cosa?-el pelicafé se encogió de hombros y Gotou suspiró –.Buen trabajo Yakumo, con esto ya podremos eliminar a mas sospechosos.

—Lo que tu digas-murmuró girándose para salir-. Esperare en el auto.

—Eh, a si-su teléfono sonó-Habla Gotou. Ah sí, no, no me desvío, si lo comprare, está bien, adiós.

—¿Era tu esposa?-cuestionó Makoto.

—Sí, me dijo que comprara unas cosas. Por cierto que hacen ustedes dos juntos-indicó mirándolos sugestivamente, Ishii se sonrojo y Makoto lo miro fijo.

—Íbamos a una cita ¿te gustaría unirte?-respondió tenaz.

—¡Makoto-san!-exclamó avergonzado el de gafas.

—Así que ya tiene esa clase de relación ¿eh? Si que ha pasado el tiempo, a los que yo veo que no mas no avanzan son a Yakumo y Haruka-chan. Ese chico es un cabezota-se quejó.

—Solo dale tiempo.

Darle tiempo ¿eh? Bueno era cierto que no lo podía obligar a nada, Yakumo tendría que aceptar sus sentimientos en el tiempo que le llevara darse cuenta de ellos. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo seria eso?

* * *

Haruka subía las escaleras del templo, tenía una cara de decepción adornando su faz, no había encontrado nada lo sufrientemente bueno y se le agotaba el tiempo. Pero es que ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Con los demás se le había hecho tremendamente fácil ¿Por qué Yakumo era diferente?

—_Porque él es especial- _contestó una vocecilla en su cabeza, sintió que algo cálido la apretaba por la cintura, bajó la mirada y se topó con los grandes ojos de Nao -. Nao-chan-dijo feliz y se inclinó para abrazarla-. Te has puesto muy grande ¿Cómo has estado? -la peliazul sonrió.

—Oh, Haruka-san- la ojiazul levantó la cabeza. Y al igual que siempre sonrió.

—Hola Eiko-san.

—Qué bueno que llegas Haruka- la voz de su madre las acompañó-. Necesitamos más ayuda.

—Ok. ¿En qué te ayudo mamá?

—Quiero que cuelgues esto- le mostro un par de ramas con listón, Haruka enmudeció.

—¿M-muérdago?-tartamudeó y tragó saliva. Su madre ensanchó su radiante sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaron pícaramente, puso las manos en jarra y levantó una mano.

—Son parte de la tradición, además Nao-chan fue quien los compró-Haruka miró disimuladamente hacia la niña.

—Pero…-intentó protestar vanamente, ya que su madre alzó el dedo índice.

—Nada señorita, los vas a poner y punto-suspiró contra ella no se podía.

—Ah, está bien-suspiró tomando el muérdago- . ¿En la entrada?-las dos mujeres y la niña asintieron- .Bueno ¿Dónde estará la escalera?-murmuró caminando hacia la puerta del templo, en el salón donde seria la cena.

—¿Para qué es el muérdago?-pregunto Eiko. La pequeña y la madre de Haruka se miraron con complicidad.

—Porque es navidad-respondió -.Y muchos milagros pueden pasar

—Ya veo, lo dices por Saito-san ¿cierto?- Nao rió y la otra le guiñó un ojo.

—Hay que darles un pequeño empujón-dijo comenzando a caminar-. Vamos aun quedan cosas por cocinar. Y ellos no tardan en venir con las cosas que les encargamos.

Por su parte Haruka buscaba la escalera, la encontró junto a una de las paredes, con cuidado la tomo y la llevó hasta la entrada, sabia Dios porque su madre quería que pusiera esa trampa tan vergonzosa para la parejas, o como en muchos casos, completos desconocidos que pasaban juntos bajo ella; incluso a ella le había tocado una vez, cuando iba al instituto los chicos de su salón habían puesto una de esas pequeñas ramitas en la puerta del salón y ella había sido la primera mujer en llegar aquel día al aula y en su frenesí por ver a un chica llegar aventaron al primero que vieron para que tuviera la suerte de ser besado. Para su mala fortuna era el chico que en aquel tiempo hubiera sido el dueño de su afecto. Aun no olvidaba las ganas de desmayarse y las terribles mariposas que sintió cuando todos gritaban beso y que hacía que estuviese condenada a darle aquello. Estaba segura que jamás volvería a pasar por una situación así.

—Mejor me apuro-se dijo mientras clavaba el muérdago en el marco.

—¿Qué haces?-la estoica voz de Yakumo la asustó de sobremanera.

—¡Yakumo-kun! ¡Kyaa!-gritó al sentir que resbalaba hacia atrás, por el susto no había tenido cuidado. El de ojos impar se precipitó hacia enfrente para poder así atrapar a la castaña que cayó estrepitosamente sobre sus brazos.

—¿Estás loca?-reclamó Yakumo.

—Lo siento es que me asustaste.

—Lo note-rodó los ojos- ¿Te heriste?-ella negó y él suspiró.

—¿Qué sucedió a..qui? Oh -exclamó Gotou mirándolos pícaramente, traía unas bolsas en las manos. Haruka aun se encontraba sobre el cuerpo del chico y cuando se dio cuenta de este hecho, su rostro estalló en rojo ardiente, como un foco del árbol, Yakumo por su parte carraspeó.

—¿Qué fue ese grito? -preguntó preocupada la mamá de Haruka, alzó las cejas al ver a ambos chicos-. Oh vaya, pero que efectivo-comentó la señora Ozawa-. Se dan cuenta debajo de que están ¿no?-Haruka que aun seguía petrificada y Yakumo que tenía una felina mirada, voltearon la cabeza hacia arriba-. Lo saben, es tradición, si no se besan tendrán mala suerte hasta el próximo año-avisó con algo de malicia, en ese momento llegaron Nao y Eiko que habían escuchado el grito de Haruka. La de ojos azules respingó.

—P-pe-pero-tartamudeó-¡Fue un accidente!-chilló echa un manojo de nervios.

—No importa, los dos están bajo el muérdago, así que anden bésense-apuró.

—Esa es una estupidez-dijo Yakumo y Haruka asintió-. Oye, Haruka-llamó y ella lo volteó a ver.

—¿Sí?

—¿Planeas quedarte sobre mi?-le recordó.

—¡Lo siento!-gritó tirándose hacia atrás y cayendo de trasero en el frio suelo, se quejó.

—¡Ah! Estos niños-meneó la cabeza la señora Ozawa-Gotou-san ¿trajo las cosas?- el detective que también estaba decepcionado por la renuencia de los dos universitarios asintió-Bien, vamos dentro-indicó.

Nao se acercó a Yakumo y este miró a su prima, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, se inclinó hacia él, ya que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo, y dijo algo que solo Yakumo pudo entender.

—Está bien, ve adentro o te resfriaras-acordó, Nao sonrió y salió corriendo.

—Ah, como duele-murmuró Haruka que seguía tirada en el suelo, hizo amagó de levantarse, pero una mano se lo impidió- ¿Yakumo-kun?-inquirió confundida.

—Espera-dijo y ella lo miro sin entender, soltó un suspiro y tiró del brazo de Haruka, chocó sus labios contra los de ella. Estaba tan aturdida e impresionada que no pudo moverse, solo dejar que él la besara. Un minuto fue suficientemente largo para parecerles una eternidad, se separaron apenas unos centímetros-. Estúpida tradición-susurró antes de darle otro beso, que fue más corto. Al fin la soltó y él se puso de pie.

—¿Q-que acaba de…de pasar?-las ideas se le revolvían en la cabeza y la sangre llenó su rostro, orejas y cuello.

—¿Te vas a quedar en el suelo?-preguntó Yakumo, sin ningún atisbo de remordimiento, nerviosismo o cualquier otra cosa. Maldita sea parecía no haberle importado.

—¡Eres un idiota Yakumo-kun! ¡No puedes besar a las personas y actuar así de normal!-reclamó poniéndose de pie y echándose a correr hacia el templo.

—¿Normal?-murmuró llevándose una mano al pelo para alborotárselo-¿De qué modo estoy actuando normal?-agregó desviando la mirada. Definitivamente no estaba actuando normal, ¿Cuándo acá él, porque era Saito Yakumo de quien se hablaba, andaría besando a la castaña como si de un saludo se tratara? Nunca, el no tenía la necesidad de aquello, pero por alguna razón no le había parecido absurda la petición de Nao. Era como si una parte de él hubiera estado esperando eso. Por favor ¿Por qué maldita razón él estaría esperando poder besar a la ojiazul? Más bien ¿Por qué le había gustado besar a Haruka? Incomprensible era su mente en esos momentos e inalcanzable la respuesta a esas preguntas. Bah, que le importaba, total solo era un beso y el no se moriría por aquello. Además no es como si al día siguiente no fuera a ver a Haruka en la sala del club, probablemente a la castaña se le pasaría el enojo al día siguiente y la tendría nuevamente molestándole y sonriéndole, como solo ella sabía hacer. Estornudó y fue entonces que decidió entrar al templo él también.

La cena estuvo lista y los invitados fueron llegando, otras víctimas de la infame ramita fueron Makoto e Ishii, quienes ya eran por así decir una pareja oficial, también Miki, la amiga de la ojiazul y su acompañante, entre otros. Haruka se la pasó evadiendo a Yakumo, si se topaban en el salón ella daba la media vuelta y decía que iba al baño o la cocina, si ambos se acercaba a Nao, ella le daba un dulce a la niña y luego salía pintando de allí. Todos pudieron notarlo, después de todo una nerviosa Haruka y un molesto Yakumo no pasaban desapercibidos. La fiesta terminó y los invitados se fueron, solo las Ozawa, Yakumo, Nao , Gotou y su esposa se quedaron para limpiar, ya entradas las 11 de la noche el detective y su familia se retiraron, Yakumo se despidió de su pequeña prima, le agradaba verla contenta, después de todo ella había sufrido mucho cuando su tío murió. La madre de Haruka se iba a quedar en el templo y al día siguiente a medio día tomaría el tren de regreso, pues celebraría noche buena con su esposo. Haruka se negó a quedarse, alegando que tenía algo que hacer por la mañana y su departamento quedaba más cercano al lugar al que iba a ir.

—Pero ya es muy tarde-protestó su madre.

—Voy a estar bien mamá.

—Aun así…

—Vamos- dijo Yakumo dándole su abrigo-. Después de todo vamos por casi el mismo camino.

—Gracias por acompañarla -la señora Ozawa hizo una reverencia.

—Pe-pero-susurró la castaña, los ojos de Yakumo la miraron fijo y todas sus palabras se esfumaron -. Gracias.

La mujer los despidió y ambos chicos se fueron en absoluto silencio, como si una sola palabra pudiera desatar alguna catástrofe. El aire soplaba y la nieve caía en ligeros remolinos, el ambiente entre los dos era tenso y es que, ella aun tenía ese nerviosismo provocado por el beso y él estaba molesto por la evasión de Haruka para con él. La ojiazul abrió la boca en repetidas ocasiones para terminar aquel silencio, pero nada salía de ella y el chico parecía no ir a decir nada.

—Llegamos- anunció parándose en el cruce donde sus caminos se separaban.

—¡Ah! Si, gracias Yakumo-kun- hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio un par de pasos hacia la esquina.

—Haruka-llamó, la chica sintió el corazón detenérsele, viró medio rostro.

—¿Hmm?-estaba muda. Yakumo la miraba intensamente.

—Siento lo del beso-susurró, ya que disculparse no era algo común en él, pero eso parecía haber sido importante para ella. Haruka lo miró sorprendida.

—Está bien -respondió insegura-. Era una tradición-trató de auto convencerse nuevamente, y es que en realidad durante la reunión su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a la razón detrás del beso de Yakumo, ¿Por qué había decidido besarla si el mismo había dicho que era una estupidez? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué le gusto ser besada? Una voz en su cabeza había dicho "_Porque lo quieres" _ y ciertamente le dio la razón, no tenia porque negarlo o reprimirse con ella misma. Estaba enamorada de Yakumo y pudo notar que desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Una tradición estúpida -repitió.

—Si -concordó.

—Pero no lo hice por eso-agregó bajo su aliento, tan bajo que Haruka no le escuchó.

—Ah sí, Yakumo-kun enserio ¿Qué regalo quieres para navidad? No se me ocurre nada -confesó, el pelicafe la observó y sonrió ladinamente.

—Tú debes encontrarlo- Haruka infló las mejillas-. Cualquier cosa que escojas está bien-le restó importancia y comenzó a caminar-. Adiós.

—No mas no reniegues si no te gusta-advirtió yéndose. Camino un par de metros cuando de repente se detuvo, abrió los ojos y sonrió anchamente-. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-acababa de pensar en el mejor regalo para Yakumo y estaba segura que le gustaría mucho-. Bien lo comprare mañana, el regalo de Yakumo-kun-dijo contenta de al fin tener la resolución a esa incógnita.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se levantó muy animada, se preparó el almuerzo y conversó con su madre por teléfono. Mientras se alistaba para salir veía las noticias, estaban dando un reporte sobre una nueva víctima del asesino en serie BlackSanta.

—"La policía informó que el nombre de la víctima era Takamoto Sayuri de 21 años de edad, estudiante de la universidad local y empleada a tiempo parcial. Su cuerpo fue encontrado por un transeúnte que hacia ejercicio en la plaza del parque Akaizo, se encontraba al igual que los anteriores, envuelto en un moño rojo con la firma del asesino, a diferencia de los otros casos, esta vez la tarjeta traía un mensaje. Las autoridades no han querido revelar mas, lo único que se sabe es que la mujer que logro escapar sigue en coma…"- dejó de prestar atención a lo que la reportera decía, no le agradaba ver ese tipo de noticias. Vio el reloj y se dijo que tenía que apurarse.

Salió de su departamento y se dirigió a la estación de trenes, mientras caminaba por las casi desoladas calles, sintió como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo, era ese sentimiento que solía tener cuando estaba en algún caso peligroso con Yakumo, pero eso no podía ser, hacia mucho que los casos eran inofensivos.

—¿Ozawa Haruka-chan?-preguntó una voz por detrás, ella saltó y se giro rápidamente.

—¿Si? Oh Sasamoto-sa…-sintió algo duro estrellarse contra su cabeza y su cuerpo perdió todo sentido, lejanamente pudo percibir un par de palabras.

—Tú eres el regalo definitivo-sonrió torcidamente y acarició a la casi inconsciente chica.

—Ayúdame, Yakumo-kun-susurró antes de caer rendida, el chico la cargó y la llevó hasta una camioneta.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Yakumo estaba acostado en el sofá, miraba aburrido el techo. Por algún motivo sentía que algo andaba mal, pero viendo lo pacificó que estaba todo no sabía que era. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y el irguió la cabeza, en el umbral se encontraban Ishii y Gotou muy ajetreados.

—¡Yakumo esto es malo!-gritó alterado el detective, el de mirada impar se puso de pie.

—¿Qué sucede Gotou-san?-pregunto tranquilamente, probablemente la chica poseída había emperorado.

—Es Haruka-chan-sus ojos se abrieron-BlackSanta va por ella-le mostró una pequeña bolsa de evidencia, dentro tenía un papel con un duende dibujado. Al diablo con la traquilidad.

"_Santa da los mejores regalos en este día, por eso les daré a la muñeca más perfecta de todas y que mejor que ver en vivo como la fabrico. Ozawa Haruka es el molde precioso que he encontrado, solo esperen la función comenzara hoy a las doce de la noche, intente encontrarme si pueden, sus pistas son: La aurora Boreal, el reno negro y la estrella del norte"_

Se quedó en silencio y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuándo llego esto?-su voz tenía un tono que no podían descifrar.

—Esta mañana, cuando encontramos el último cuerpo-respondió Ishii.

—¿Dónde está Haruka?

—No lo sabemos, fuimos a su departamento y no estaba, pensamos que quizás estaría contigo, ya llamamos a todos. Pero si no la encontramos entonces ella…

—Yakumo cálmate-ordenó Gotou. Aunque no lo pareciera el pelicafe estaba a punto de explotar de la ira.

—Voy a buscarla- tomó su abrigo y mientras apretaba el puño y la quijada salió del cuarto, los detectives le siguieron.

—¿Dónde planeas buscarla?-cuestionó el hombre.

—No lo sé, pero la encontrare-respondió, un teléfono sonó y ambos se giraron con ansiedad. Era el de Ishii.

—Habla Ishii-exclamó el de lentes. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que colgó.

—¿Quién era?-preguntó Gotou.

—Makoto-san-se acomodó los lentes-Dijo que tenía una pista mas sobre BlackSanta. Está en la morgue, al parecer ella y el profesor encontraron algo.

—Vamos.

Mientras se dirigían hacia allá Yakumo recordó las últimas palabras de Haruka "_¿Qué quieres para navidad Yakumo-kun?" _

—_Que estés viva-_dijo en su mente. No sabía cómo pero la iba a encontrar, no perdería la persona más importante en su vida, no dejaría que le arrebataran su luz otra vez. Cumpliría la promesa que jamás olvido y que le hizo cuando Nanase Miyuki le apuntaba con un arma –_Te protegeré._

Por su vida que lo hacía.

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

CONTINUARA

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, creo que subiré el siguiente entre el jueves y el sábado de la semana que entra. **

**Dejen reviews.**

**Espero que no haya habido mucho Occ.**

**Me encantaría ver su opinión.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Tormentosa Nochebuena

**Hola, quiero agradecer a las dos personas que dejaron su comentarios. Muchas gracias y también a aquellos que leyeron y me dejaron como historia favorita. Espero tener más comentarios para este capítulo, sino pues ni modo. **

**Summary:**

La navidad esta cerca, la ciudad se tiñe de colores vivaces, las personas se encierran en sus mundos felices. Pero la oscuridad no descansa, ni mucho menos por esas fechas. Un cuerpo, un moño y un duende dibujado son lo que **BlackSanta**deja como regalo. ¿Podrá Yakumo saber quién es y salvar a tiempo a Haruka?-**¿Qué regalo quieres Yakumo-kun?**

**Declaimer:**

Shinrei Tantei Yakumo no es mío es de Kaminaga Manabu, solo la trama de este fic es mía.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.**

**Capitulo**

**II**

**Tormentosa Nochebuena **

**.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

—_Te protegeré-_

El peso de su propia promesa incumplida no le dejaba la cabeza en paz, la zozobra de la situación era tan mortificante que comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, sabia Dios que le habría hecho ya el lunático de BlackSanta a Haruka y él, ahí en ese estúpido auto que no podía ir más rápido. Cada segundo era importante y precioso, era certero que no podían desperdiciarlo en la a conglomerada ciudad que estaba ajena a la situación.

—Gotou-san ¿Puedes ir más rápido?-su voz salió monocorde y sus ojos impares se posaron ansiosos en el camino. No era para menos, no podía actuar igual que siempre cuando la persona más importante para él estaba a tan sólo unas horas de morir.

—Eso intento Yakumo. Ishii ¿Dónde está la intersección?-el detective estaba preocupado, Haruka era una persona preciada para él, pero debía actuar profesional, sus sentimientos debían mantenerse al margen o los removerían del caso. Yuutaro miró la carretera e indicó la salida.

—Espero que Makoto-san y el profesor hayan encontrado algo que nos lleve a Haruka-san- expresó el de lentes, a él también le interesaba el bienestar de la que una vez fue la mujer que le gustaba. Pero sobretodo porque sabían tanto él como Gotou que el que más sufriría si algo malo pasaba era el chico que estaba sentado detrás de ellos pensando en alguna relación con las pistas que el criminal les había dado.

—Tenemos que apurarnos- susurró abstraído en sus maquinaciones mentales; Un reno negro, la aurora y la estrella del norte no tenían nada en común con la ciudad, no había nada parecido a eso en Japón en realidad, era irremediablemente estúpido pensar que algo así pudiera estar en ese país, a menos que solo fueran un maldito juego de palabras para revolverles la cabeza, que precario era intentar resolver eso con tan solo tres inútiles pistas-. A menos que no sean tan inútiles- comentó mirando por la ventana, anuncios de la celebración se erguían por todos lados, renos, estrellas y auroras plasmadas en carteles estaban, irónicamente, frente a ellos. El asesino no podría estar hablando de los reales, sino de algún sitio que tuviera los 3 juntos, pero ¿Dónde? Ciertamente había cientos de lugares con esos signos más sin embargo no estaban juntos ninguno de ellos. Algo faltaba, una pista, ese loco les ocultaba una más, eso era seguro.

—Llegamos- anunció el detective, sin decir una solo palabra Yakumo salió del auto y camino bastante rápido hacia el edificio, necesitaba más pistas y posiblemente la reportera tenía lo que necesitaba. Detrás suyo el par de policías lo mantenían vigilado, si bien el joven investigador paranormal era sereno y conciso en lo que hacía, en esta ocasión, como en pocas vieron, no era ese el caso. Su cara parecía normal, pero no era así, lo sabían, cualquier caso que englobara de forma negativa y peligrosa a Haruka era motivo de preocupación y ansiedad para el de ojos impar.

—¿Cree que vaya a estar bien?-pregunto Ishii preocupado por la actitud del pelicafé.

—Mientras podamos encontrar a Haruka-chan a tiempo, si- le contestó Gotou.

—Yakumo-san ¿la ama no es así?

—Tanto que enloquecería si la pierde.

—Espero que podamos lograrlo- deseó.

—Ya están aquí, que bueno- ambos presentaron atención cuando escucharon la voz de Makoto.

—¿Qué encontraste?- no había tiempo para evitar ser bruscos. La reportera miró a Yakumo fijamente. Se oyó un carraspeo.

—Deberías tranquilizarte niño- aconsejó el forense posando sus ojos en él.

—Todos estamos preocupados por ella, pero debemos guardar la calma- dijo la pelirroja situándose al lado del viejo.

—¿Quieres hablar de una vez?-indicó el de ojos impar, era desesperante que quisieran calmarlo cuando la situación estaba como estaba.

—Muy bien. La situación es lo siguiente; luego de una segunda revisión exhaustiva a los cadáveres encontré esto- habló el anciano mientras sacaba una bolsita de plástico con algo gris muy pequeño-. Era muy pequeña y la mayoría de ella se perdió en el traslado de los cuerpos, pero se hayo lo suficiente para asegurar que es madera de álamo francés calcinada.

—¿Y eso que importa?-reclamó el chico, no sabía porque esa viruta de carbón era importante. Tuvo la esperanza de que fuera más contundente lo que ese par había encontrado, sin embargo al parecer se adelanto a los hechos. El forense lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Aunque no lo parezca, es muy importante mocoso. El álamo francés no es un árbol que nazca en Japón.

—Por eso es importante este hallazgo-continuo la reportera-. Busque en la base de datos de mi trabajo y en la ciudad solo hay tres lugares donde crece.

—¿Dónde?-inquirió Yakumo.

—Dos de ellos son parques al suroeste de la ciudad y el tercero es parte de un terreno privado.

—Bien entonces nosotros iremos a investigar- exclamo Gotou-. Hijikata dame las direcciones-pidió.

—Sí. Pero eso no es todo, estuve verificando las fotos de las escenas y encontré un patrón.

—¿Cuál Makoto-san?-preguntó Ishii.

—En todas aparece el mismo chico-apuntó sacando un folder de su bolso, coloco las fotos donde el rostro de un muchacho se encontraba encerrado en marcador rojo, los tres posaron sus miradas sobre la mesa de metal del laboratorio -. Al principio pensé que era casualidad, pero conforme avanzaba, me di cuenta de que no era así-explicó- . Llame a algunos conocidos del cuerpo de investigación.

—Y lo que encontraron no cuadra del todo- interrumpió una voz, Gotou miró a su jefa entrar por la puerta.

—Jefa- Ishii se cuadro y alzo la mano dando un saludo militar.

—¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?-cuestiono el joven investigador.

—Hay un 76% de que se trate de Sasamoto Kurokinosuke, el hijo de Sasamoto Akuto un exportador de mercancía -expresó seria.

—¿Qué es lo que no cuadra?-la voz de Yakumo estaba más ronca.

—Que tanto Sasamoto Akuto como Sasamoto Kurokinosuke, murieron hace 13 años en un incendio.

—¿Pudo haber sobrevivido, no?-comentó Ishii.

—No, no puede ser de todas formas-negó la mujer. El de ojos impares la miro interrogante-. No puede ser Sasamoto Kurokinosuke, porque tenía 23 años cuando murió, eso paso hace 13 años y este chico no pasa de los 20.

—Eso significa que este chico es ¿Un fantasma?-el de lentes parpadeo aturdido-. Pero si es así, como está logrando todo esto, ¿Está haciendo lo mismo que el padre de Yakumo-san?

—No lo sabemos-profesó en un suspiro.

—¿Yakumo?-llamó el detective.

—No estoy seguro, pero si es eso puede que ese tipo este envuelto.

—¡Pero él desapareció hace mucho!-atinó a decir Yuutaro

—La oscuridad no desaparece tan fácil Ishii-san- el pelicafé apretó las manos en puños. El lugar se lleno de silencio, un silencio tan débil que fue roto por el timbre de un teléfono, los nervios de todos se alertaron, sobre todo los de Yakumo ya que era su teléfono el que había sonado. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y abrió los ojos como platos al ver el remitente. Era de Haruka, sintió una extraña aceleración en su pulso. -. Haruka-exclamó en cuanto presiono el botón para contestar.

—_Oh, lo siento tanto Saito Yakumo-kun, Haru-chan no puede contestar-_ dijo un distorsionada voz por el auricular. Yakumo entrecerró la mirada.

—BlackSanta-pronunció con voz comprimida. Lo detectives se acercaron a él.

—Ishii, rastree la llamada- la jefa le arrojo un aparato al de lentes.

—S-si-se apresuró en hacerlo.

—_Haru-chan no dejaba de murmurar que tú vendrás por ella. Sabes lo dudo mucho, sé quién eres y qué clase de casos trabajas detective psíquico, pero me parece interesante la fe que mi muñeca te tiene-_Frunció el ceño al escuchar cómo le decía a Haruka.

—¿Dónde está Haruka?

—_No, no, no es divertido si no lo averiguas tú. Si has sido un chico bueno podrás descifrarlo, pero dado que amo mucho a mi muñeca, te diré un acertijo. Tal vez seas más inteligente que los policías-_rio_-. El reno negro se asoma por las ramas de una tierra lejana, la aurora danza de norte a sur, la estrella del norte se posa risueña en la corona del segundo rey, dime ¿Qué ves? Buena suerte Saito Yakumo-kun- _colgó.

—Maldita sea-gruñó.

—¿Qué dijo?-Gotou hablo.

—Un acertijo.

—¿Un acertijo?-preguntó la pelirroja.

—Interesante-dijo el forense.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-interrogó la detective.

— "El reno negro se asoma por las ramas de una tierra lejana, la aurora danza de norte a sur, la estrella del norte se posa risueña en la corona del segundo rey, dime ¿Qué ves?"- repitió.

—Lo del reno se debe referir a los arboles-conectó la reportera.

—La aurora ¿No son las luces del aeropuerto?-inquirió la jefa -. En navidad el aeropuerto coloca una serie de luces de colores para los viajeros que esperan los vuelos, la trayectoria de proyección es de norte a sur.

—Es verdad, escuche que los trabajadores le dice la aurora-otorgó la reportera-. Algunos de mis colegas han querido hacer un reportaje sobre ella.

—Eso reduce las posibilidades a dos únicamente, los parques al suroeste-adjuntó el anciano.

—¡Ishii!-llamó la pelicafe.- ¿Lograste rastrearlo?

—Lo siento Jefa, la señal estaba dañada, debe estar en un lugar muy alejado.

—Ya veo, Ishii, Gotou prepárense mandare la orden para verificar esos dos lugares, tenemos que arrestar a ese sujeto.

—Si- los dos se dirigieron a la salida, Yakumo se quedo parado, había algo que no cuadraba.

—Ya veo era eso- murmuró yendo hacia la salida-. Hijikata-san- llamó deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la puerta..

—¿Si?

—El tercer lugar ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Al Noreste del centro, cerca de las montañas Fujiwara- informó, aunque no sabía porque preguntaba.

—Ya veo. ¿Hijikata-san podrías hacer algo por mí?—la reportera lo observo extrañada. Tenía una corazonada. Esperaba estar en lo correcto.

* * *

Se sentía mareada, el cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza era como un bloque pesado sobre su cuello incapaz de mover sin marearse o desorientarse, era como si le estuvieran taladrando el cráneo, sus muñecas eran apretadas por algo delgado y rasposo, sabía que estaba en peligro. No quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo, pero debía hacerlo.

—Buenos días Haru-chan- saludó cantarina la voz de Kuroki. Haruka se paralizó y quiso gritar pero notó mordaza sobre su boca- . Oh lo siento, no puedes hablar, si prometes no gritar te lo quitare-ofreció sonriendo. La ojiazul asintió.

—¿Por qué?-preguntó con la voz amortiguada por el miedo.

—No tengo nada contra ti- aclaró acariciándole la cara-. Es solo que quiero vengarme.

—¿V-vengarte?

—Sí, vengarme, vengarme de la navidad. Esta maldita fecha me quito todo, mi familia, mi mundo, mi vida y a nadie le importo, ahora yo se los quitare a ellos, navidad no volverá a ser blanca y feliz para nadie, la manchare de oscuridad y sangre-confesó.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Estoy en mi derecho. ¿Cómo puedo permitir que otros sean felices cuando yo lo perdí todo? Ya que eres alguien especial te diré un secreto, quizás la policía ya sepa de mi, pero son tan idiotas que antes de que descubran la verdad tu estarás muerta. Así que, por favor guarda esto como un secreto hasta la muerte- sonrió -. Este lugar, aquí mismo, fue donde yo lo perdí todo, Haruka tú fuiste niña una vez, tu sabes la ilusión que se siente cuando te dicen que tu papá vendrá a casa para navidad, más emoción si ese padre ha estado años fuera de tu vida. Pero ese día, mientras mamá y yo preparábamos todo, mientras lo esperábamos él había ido con el abuelo, la última prueba para permitirle estar a nuestro lado. La última acción para ser reconocido por la empresa que heredaría. Quien hubiera pensado que ese 24 de diciembre la siempre fiable fabrica estallaría en llamas. Todos se quemaron, se volvieron cenizas, mamá no lo soporto y se dejo morir. Pensé que todos estarían igual de destrozados que yo, que en un solo instante lo perdí todo. ¡Pero no! todas esas personas seguían felices, sólo yo había sufrido. Y a nadie le importó- exclamó con una mueca de intensó dolor.

—Aun así, no importa cuan doloroso haya sido esto no te da derecho Sasamoto-san- intentó razonar la castaña,

—Claro que puedo, por eso te escogí a ti. Pero no sería divertido hacerlo como con las demás, por tratarse de navidad, lo hare lo más llamativo posible. Les enseñare como se fabrican las muñecas de BlackSanta-aseguró apretando su tacto contra la cara de ella, esfumándose cualquier rastro su cara anterior en un instante-. Les enseñare el dolor de ver como alguien lo pierde todo. Manchare su adorada navidad.

—¿Qué planeas?-estaba aterrorizada.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que color tienen las muñecas por dentro?-inquirió bajando su mano para tocarle el cuello -. Son tan rojas como la sangre-sonrió.

—No-la voz se le fue.

—No te preocupes no estarás sola. Tu amado Yakumo-kun estará presente para ver tu color.

—¿Ya-Yakumo-kun?¿Comó…?-abrió los ojos.

—Aquel día no fue nuestro primer encuentro-dijo-. Ya habías sido escogida desde antes de que empezara todo. Las piezas se deben escoger cuidadosamente y tu y él son perfectos.

—No puede ser. No tienes derecho.

—Claro que lo hare-le metió un golpe en el quédate callada y aguarda a que regrese, aun me faltan unos detalles hermosa-sonrió fuera de sí y se alejó.

—Yakumo-kun-la voz se le secó-. No vengas por mí- pidió, pero sabía que eso no sería así. Yakumo iría por ella, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que por su culpa todo terminara de esa forma-. Lo siento.

* * *

Los ojos impares de Yakumo observaron serios alrededor mientras se bajaba del auto, Makoto cerró la puerta del conductor.

—Saito-san ¿Estás seguro de ir solo? Podría pedirle a mi padre que…

—Está bien, si es demasiada gente podría suceder una tragedia- dijo girándose para ver a la reportera.

—Pero ¿y si no es aquí?-inquirió mirando el bosque.

—Es aquí-aseguró-. El reno negro se asoma por las ramas de una tierra lejana-apuntó el bosque- La aurora danza de norte a sur-su dedo se movió hacia una de las faldas de la montaña-. La roca que hay ahí tiene cristal y al atardecer se puede ver una onda de luces- explicó, la mujer lo miró interrogante, ¿Cómo sabia eso? Más bien ¿Cómo es que había llegado a esa conclusión? Viera por donde viera las pistas apuntaban al lugar donde los detectives habían ido, no a ese desolado sitio, pero su intuición le decía que la idea de Yakumo era acertada - .Y la estrella del norte se posa risueña en la corona del segundo rey ¿Qué ves?-apuntó hacia el segundo monte de la montaña.

—La fábrica de adornos de la fallecida familia Sasamoto-exclamó clavando sus ojos en las viejas ruinas del consorcio, podían apreciarse manchas negras en las paredes visibles. Producto del incontrolable incendio que se llevo una docena de vidas en el pasado.

—Todos murieron en el incendió de hace 13 años ¿no? sin embargo no creo que haya sido así-declaró con mirada estoica.

—Pero el reporte dice…

—Muchas veces la información se corrompe y lo esencial se pierde. Pero estoy seguro de que no me equivoco. En este momento es la 1 de la tarde Hijikata-san podrías darme 2 horas para encontrar a Haruka, en caso de que no te llame en dos horas o veas algo extraño trae a la policía.

—Pero…-intentó protestar. Sin embargo la mirada de Yakumo la hizo callar.

—Yo debo salvarla, no importa cómo. Haruka no va a morir-sentenció serio

—Te cuidado-deseó. El pelicafe se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia un sendero de terracería. Era incierto lo que encontraría o si realmente encontraría algo. Esperaba no equivocarse aunque tampoco fuera como si sus suposiciones fueran errantes de alguna forma. Se ordenó a si mismo control, no podía perder la compostura, pasara lo que pasara, debía seguir calmado. Aunque ya se habían escapado varias de las muestras de su nerviosismo.

Avanzó apacible a través de las escarchadas ramas, el crujir de las hojas secas y congeladas del suelo lo envolvían por completo, haciendo un eco que golpeaba sus oídos. Sus pasos eran cautelosos y sus ojos dispares se mantenían al filo de la agudeza permitida, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal debía activar sus alarmas, estaba entrando en suelo minado. Pronto, sin poder decir un tiempo exacto sus ojos fueron puestos en la carcomida estructura de metal, que se erguía como un centinela destartalado con visibles marcas de daños, moho, oxido y demás sobre la superficie. Analizó el área y se escondió cuando una Suvurvan arrancó camino, vio al chico de las fotos conduciendo. Supo que era su oportunidad, era asertivo que solo era él, los crímenes habían sido demasiado personales, no en el sentido de que conociera a las víctimas, sino que se podía notar que no eran varias personas, espero un par de minutos hasta estar seguro de que el sonido del motor ya no se escuchaba para acercarse y buscar una entrada. La encontró luego de una pequeña vuelta al almacén, rápidamente se dispuso a entrar, midiendo uno a uno sus pasos, ignorando el olor rancio y terroso. Viendo las manchas de hollín y algunas huellas de sangre seca, indudablemente era el lugar, su deducción era verídica ahora. Se detuvo, sus oídos se agudizaron y el corazón se le removió con la fuerza de un terremoto cuando llegaron a él débiles y tortuosos sollozos. Los pies parecieron cobrarle vida propia y se hayo a si mismo casi corriendo hacia la procedencia de dichos lamentos. Abrió de un jalón la puerta y entonces la vio. Indefensa, amordazada y llorosa, la silueta de Haruka era en esos momentos un catalizador de alivio absoluto. La había encontrado.

—Haruka-murmuró con sosiego. La pelicafe abrió los ojos y lo miró como si no pudiera creer que lo estuviera viendo realmente, sus bellos ojos azules, rojos y con una sombra de tristeza y miedo se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas. Yakumo se acercó veloz y constante para desatarla y poder así liberarla, limpió los hilos de agua con sus pulgares y le guitó la última mordaza.

—Yakumo-kun-lloró abrazándolo, enterrando su cara en el pecho de él, olisqueando ese olor a café y hombre que lo caracterizaban. Temblando de alivio y miedo.

—Está bien-musitó pasando sus brazos por los temblorosos hombros de la chica-. Te protegeré.

—Lo siento, Yakumo-kun debemos irnos, Sasamoto-san, él quiere, él…-intentó decir.

—…-la miró interrogativo.

—Él planea cosas atroces. No es bueno que estés aquí.

—Tonta, ¿Qué estás diciendo? La única que ha estado en peligro todo el tiempo has sido tú-regañó.

—Gracias por venir por mí.

—Ya lo dije, te protegeré, no importa que- le limpió la última gota de llanto y se puso de pie para ayudarla a caminar. Debía salir lo más rápido posible y llevar a Haruka a un lugar seguro.

—Vaya, vaya y yo que había olvidado algo y al regresar por el me encuentro con un ladrón-canturreó una voz a su costado, ambos voltearon velozmente. Kuroki los miró burlescamente.

—Sasamoto-san-susurró espantada la castaña.

—Yakumo-kun ¿Nunca te dieron que no te llevaras lo que no es tuyo?

—BalckSanta, me temó que eres tú a quien no le enseñaron eso. No puedes simplemente venir y llevarte algo precioso para otros-respondió -. Tu alma se podrirá más de lo que ya está.

—Que arrogancia tan vanagloriada detective síquico-prorrumpió en carcajadas-. Pero no arruinaras mi hermosa venganza- declaró sacando un cuchillo de sus ropas. Yakumo escondió a Haruka tras de sí.

—La policía vendrá- informó-. Todo este teatro se te quemara en un solo instante

—No tengo miedo, caeré, no sin antes llevármelos a los a la tumba- clamó acercándose -. Tu preciosa Haruka será mía y veras como la vida la deja frente a tus ojos.

—No voy a permitirlo.

—¡No es como si pudieras evitarlo!-gritó corriendo hacia él con cuchillo en mano, el pelicafé empujó a Haruka a un lado y esquivó la embestida. Kuroki cayó al suelo.

—Detente, no ganaras nada, perdiste desde el instante en que puse un pie aquí-dijo él. El de lentes sonrió torcidamente, la locura era presente en sus facciones. Yakumo se acercó a Haruka.

—No, fuiste tú-corrió hacia él y Yakumo se las ingenió para lanzarlo contra una mesa, varios frascos cayeron al suelo y al romperse se encendió fuego. Los dos universitarios miraron las llamas sorprendidos-. El toque final, las llamas que me arrebataron a Sasamoto Kurokinosuke hace trece años arrebataran toda la inocencia y felicidad que puedan dar estas fechas. ¡Lo volveré cenizas!-chilló arrojándose contra el ojos impares

—¡Sasamoto-san!-vociferó Haruka, no es que lo comprendiera, simplemente ya no quería ver aquello solo queria pararlo, tanto sufrimiento. Ya no aguantaba. La filosa hoja atravesó carne.

—¡Haruka!-el gritó gutural de Yakumo se escuchó fuertemente mientras las llamas se propagaban a gran velocidad.

Gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, los delgados brazos de Haruka rodearon los hombros de Kuroki.

—Nunca podre entender lo que sentiste Sasamoto-san, pero si entiendo el dolor de perder a alguien importante. Basta de esta venganza, deja de esconderte en la oscuridad, no puedo remediar el pasado, solo puedo decir; Siento haber sido feliz cuando sufrías- pidió entre lagrimas, el chico estaba anonadado, sus manos habían atravesado la piel, carne y hueso de otras chicas, había herido a incontables inocentes, había escuchado maldiciones y suplicas, pero esta era la primera vez que sostener el arma que acababa con la vida y otorgaba la muerte le caló. Se sintió espantado, un chillido agudo se escapó de entre sus dientes, se tiró hacia atrás temblando y sacando el arma del costado de Haruka.

—¡Maldito!-explotó Yakumo, al diablo con todo. La cordura, la compostura lo correcto se podía ir muy a la mierda. Tomó al aterrorizado asesino y lo golpeo a puño limpio, no le importaba la fuerza con la que le asestaba los golpes, ni el ardor y la sangre de sus nudillos. La había dañado, había herido a Haruka. No se lo perdonaría, definitivamente no lo haría. Lo golpeó hasta que quedó inconsciente, hasta que sintió que ya no podía hacerlo más, incluso así aun quería seguir, pero debía ir con Haruka. Ya ni le importaba estar rodeado de fuego, solo quería llegar a su lado.

—Yakumo-kun-murmuró bajo, el rostro estaba pálido y un fino hilo de sangre bajaba por su barbilla, la herida en su costado estaba empapada de sangre.

—Estúpida entrometida-reclamó cabreado. Haruka sonrió.

—Lo siento.

—¿Porque?-cuestionó.

—No podía perderte-confesó y luego tosió.

—¿Y eres tan egoísta para dejar que yo lo haga?-reclamó.

—¿Eh?¿Que dijiste, no puedo escuchar bien?-susurró bajo su aliento, la respiración se le complicaba.

—Que no te puedes morir tonta-la tomó delicadamente para levantarla, se la acomodó en el regazo.

—No voy a morir-sonrió-. Todavía debo entregarte tu regalo. Solo por si acaso…

—Sigues con eso-sonrió amargó.

—¿Qué regalo quieres Yakumo kun?-sus ojos se cerraban y su respiración se hacía amena. Él se inclinó hacia ella, junto sus frentes para poder sentir el escaso calor que aun daba tenerla cerca.

—A ti- pequeñas lágrimas si permiso cayeron por sus mejillas, aterrizando en el pálido rostro de la castaña. Pero no creía que ella lo hubiese escuchado.

—¿Está lloviendo?¿porque hay agua? ¿Están apagando el fuego?-inquirió débil.

—Si-contestó con voz ronca.

—Genial, lo siento Yakumo-kun tengo sueño.

—No te duermas cabeza hueca, no es buen momento para hacer eso entrometida.

—Lo siento solo serán un par de minutos-sonrió aun mas y cerró los ojos.

—Haruka-llamó.

—Gracias.

—¡Haruka!-gritó y escuchó como las vigas sobre el se rompía, acunó su rostro contra el cuello de la castaña. Al menos morirían juntos. Cayeron a un lado, el humo le intoxicaba los pulmones.

—¡Yakumo!-gritó alguien.

—¡Saito-san!-alcanzó a divisar una figuras abriéndose paso entre el humo, sabia quienes eran, pero ya no le importaba, solo quería seguir a Haruka.

—Estúpida Haruka-murmuró acariciándole los cabellos, lo último que vio fue su rostro y de ahí en más todo fue oscuridad.

_Gracias. _Fueron palabras que lo arrullaron mientras perdía la consciencia, una consciencia que no quería tener devuelta si ella no estaba. BlackSanta había acertado en algo, ese día, esas fechas siempre seria oscuras para él. Porque si ella se iba para siempre el estaría muerto en vida y recordaría siempre esa tormentosa noche buena, con amargo dolor.

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

CONTINUARA

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno me disculpo nuevamente por el atraso, tenía planeado subirlo el 24 pero me atrase a así que el siguiente, que también es el ultimo lo subiré el 26 a más tardar 27.**

**Siento si hay Occ y mala ortografía, últimamente me doy cuenta que Fanfiction borra algunas líneas de los documentos, revisare el documento varias veces para corregir. Gracias por su apoyo. Espero les haya gustado**

**Esperen el final.**

**Akari Se despide Yanne.**


	3. Navidad Tardía Final

**Hola siento la demora, jejeje me pego dura la navidad. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Summary:**

La navidad esta cerca, la ciudad se tiñe de colores vivaces, las personas se encierran en sus mundos felices. Pero la oscuridad no descansa, ni mucho menos por esas fechas. Un cuerpo, un moño y un duende dibujado son lo que **BlackSanta **deja como regalo. ¿Podrá Yakumo saber quién es y salvar a tiempo a Haruka?-**¿Qué regalo quieres Yakumo-kun?**

**Declaimer:**

Shinrei Tantei Yakumo no es mío es de Kaminaga Manabu, solo la trama de este fic es mía.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.**

**Capitulo**

**III**

**Final**

**Navidad Tardía**

**.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos e intento enfocar la vista en lo que tenía alrededor, ignorando la pesadez y el adormecimiento que lo invadía. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío? Alzo una mano, aunque no sabía si lo había hecho en realidad, Ah ya recordaba, las fuertes y blancas luces que lo cegaban eran del cuarto del hospital, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? La razón quizás no era la más grata, pero no había otra, había encontrado a Haruka, había enfrentado a BlackSanta, sin embargo había permitido que la hiriesen frente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar el terror que azotó su corazón al ver el cuchillo hundirse, como un diente de león, en el cuerpo de Haruka. La sangre que salía y le provocaba una sensación de ira y horror, las palabras que Haruka había pronunciado cuando gentilmente abrazó a su verdugo, le dijeron que aun en la más oscura situación era ella misma. Y porque era ella es que el miedo lo azoraba. Recordó también la desesperación que lo ahogó cuando el calor característico de esa idiota se iba perdiendo mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, la tenía con él, la podía tocar, la podía ver, pero era como si ella se estuviese yendo, dejándolo solo. Su voz salió sin permiso en un grito y la oscuridad fue su compañera antes que la inconsciencia.

—Haruka-murmuró con voz pastosa y notó algo raro sobre su boca, una mascarilla de oxigeno.

—Despertaste-anunció la voz de Gotou, giró la cabeza para verlo, el detective se enderezaba en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

—Gotou-san-pronunció.

—Ah, sí que eres imprudente a veces, tal como un gato-suspiró llevándose una mano al cuello-. Pero gracias a eso pudimos detener a ese maldito. Aun no puedo creer que nos dejáramos llevar por la primera opción, Arg me cabrea pensarlo, Hijikata hizo bien en llamarnos en cuanto te fuiste, sino no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo para sacarlos de ese sitió-exclamó molesto. Los ojos impares lo miraron fijamente. Pero lo que más quería saber no era eso, era sobre ella.

—Gotou-san ¿Haruka esta…?-comenzó a preguntar, el hombre se sorprendió y lo miró de una manera extraña.

—Bueno ella…

* * *

El silencio era absoluto, ninguno de los presentes abría la boca para decir algo, solo observaban atentos al hombre de gran edad con túnica negra y mazo en mano. Silencio que solo era roto por los diálogos en pro y contra hacia el chico sentado en una de las mesas. Los ojos dispares de Yakumo se mantenían distantes, tenía las manos vendadas echas puños sobre su regazo y se podían apreciar varias curaciones en su rostro. Estaba presente solo por el hecho de ser testigo, no porque ese tipo le importara ni mucho menos. No le nacía compasión hacia ni siquiera por el hecho de haber sido huérfano tan pequeño o que porque sus padres eran estudiantes de secundaria no pudieron criarlo apropiadamente. El merecía toda la carga y condena que le disponían las autoridades, aunque si se lo preguntasen a él, ese sujeto solo merecía expiar sus culpas en el infierno, si fuera permitido el mismo lo mandaría al fondo del averno.

—En vista de las declaraciones y hechos, yo Hashimoto Hiroto por el poder del ministerio de leyes, declaro hoy a Sasamoto Kuroki, alias BlackSanta a una condena de 60 años sin derecho a fianza en el penal de alta seguridad-exclamó el juez y dictó como cerrado el caso. El culpable ni se inmuto simplemente se levanto mecánicamente y los oficiales se lo llevaron, él lo miró mientras era escoltado, una mirada de resignación y culpa. Yakumo no sabía ni le interesaba el porqué.

—Ese chico no ha dicho nada desde que le detuvimos- comentó la grave voz de Gotou.

—El precio de la culpa, supongo-dijo el pelicafe levantándose. Emprendiendo el paso hacia afuera.

—Bueno al menos está pagando sus culpas y las almas se han ido, ¿No es así Yakumo-san?-comentó Ishii que llevaba a Makoto agarrada de su brazo.

—Hmm-asintió.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Han pasado 5 días desde entonces-cuestionó la reportera algo preocupada por el chico.

—Hmm-continuó respondiendo con ese simple gruñido.

—¿Vas a ir a ver a Haruka?-inquirió serio Gotou. El pelicafé lo miró un segundo y después se giró hacia la puerta.

—No. Adiós-se despidió saliendo de la corte, los tres lo miraron irse.

—¿Sigue sintiéndose culpable?-Hijikata entristeció el rostro.

—Debe ser muy duro para él-respondió Ishii.

—Si sigue haciéndolo, Haruka se va a molestar-pronunció con cansancio el detective.

—Eso creo, Gotou-san ¿Hoy es la cena?-preguntó Yuutaro.

—Si, Ozawa-san dijo que estuviéramos a las 7- los dos asintieron antes de despedirse de él.

* * *

Por su parte Yakumo abría la puerta del auto que antes pertenecía a su tío, un aire frio le golpeo el rostro, sus ojos tenía un brillo opaco. Se metió dentro y encendió el motor.

— _¿Vas a ir a ver a Haruka?-_la pregunta de Gotou se repitió en su cabeza, ¿ir a verla? Como podría hacerlo, no tenía derecho, el había dejado que ella terminara de ese modo.

_Gracias_

Las últimas palabras que le había oído decir le picoteaban la consciencia. ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Por no cumplir su promesa, por no haber podido protegerla? No, la conocía perfectamente para saber que eso no era así, ese "Gracias", esa palabra era por otra cosa, pero no sabía cuál y no podía preguntarle.

—_Deja de sentirte culpable Yakumo-san- _le había pedido con pequeñas lágrimas la madre de Haruka. Extrañamente todos le decían eso, incluso Nao, pero él no se sentía culpable ¿O sí? Si, si se sentía culpable, porque no la había protegido. Apretó las manos sobre el volante y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. El pecho le dolía, una sensación muy rara y que no había sentido antes.

—Maldición-masculló por lo bajo mientras avanzaba por las calles. Al llegar a la escuela, puesto que no tenía la intención de ir al templo, notó que aun había algunas personas por ahí, los alumnos que no habían tenido los créditos suficientes para salir de vacaciones de fin de año. Caminó sin prestar atención a los que le miraban y sacó de su bolsillo la llave del club. Al entrar se sintió vacio, porque algo faltaba y era ella, Haruka.

—_Yakumo-kun-_ su voz se escuchaba en su cabeza, y las veces que ella llego y paso por ese lumbral para verlo le rondaron los pensamientos. Lo molesto que se sentía pero ya era natural y normal tenerla cercas suyo. Se recostó en el sillón y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, tal vez podría dormir un poco, para enfriarse la cabeza. Sintió algo treparse a su costado, pensó que era su imaginación y se acomodó mejor, algo húmedo y rasposo le tocó la mejilla, alzó la mano para apartar esa cosa pero se extraño al sentir pelaje contra sus dedos. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y un par de orbes dispares, como los de él, lo miraron con curiosidad.

—Pero ¿Qué..?-se enderezó para observar mejor al portador de dichos ojos, quien se sentó en su regazó y maulló, un ¿Gato?

—Sabia que estarías aquí-giró rápidamente la cabeza para ver como Haruka entraba por la puerta, traía un bastón y no apoyaba mucho el lado izquierdo.

—¿Qué no tienes que descansar?-preguntó alzando la ceja. La castaña puso mala cara.

—Me harta estar acostada todo el tiempo, la herida no fue tan profunda, además debía traer tu regalo- apuntó al minino que jugueteaba con las plumas de la chamarra de Yakumo. La ojiazul se sentó en el silló parece a ti ese gatito-sonrió-. ¿Por qué no vas a ir a la cena?

—No es de tu incumbencia-respondió acariciando la cabeza del felino de pelaje marrón.

—No es así- lo jaló del gorro y lo tumbó hacia atrás para obligarlo a recostar su cabeza en el regazo de ella-.¿Aun te sientes culpable?

—No.

—Mentiroso-frunció el ceño y le tocó la nariz para molestarlo, el de ojos dispares la dejo hacerlo. El gatito se acomodó en su pecho.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Aka-respondió hundiendo sus dedos en el pelo del chico.

—Hmm-cerró los ojos.

—¿Te gusta?

—Hmm

—Responde al menos-torció la boca.

—Hmm.

—En serio, a pesar de que es la primera vez que hablamos desde ese día di algo más que solo "Hmm" –suspiró bajando la cabeza para encarar el rostro de Yakumo.

—Cállate ya-ordenó levantando la cabeza y chocando sus labios contra los de ella, dejándola sorprendida -. Lo siento- Haruka supo que no se refería a lo de recién.

—Está bien- sonrió sonrojada.

—Te protegeré-prometió.

—Está bien-se acomodo uno de los cortos mechones tras la oreja y lo miró con navidad tardía-le dio un pequeño roce de labios -. Te quiero

—…-no dijo nada y solo sonrió. No había necesidad de que lo dijera porque ella podía entenderlo sin palabras. Yakumo también la quería. Se besaron otra vez.

—De todas formas hay que ir a la cena-dijo. Haruka le tomó una mano.

—Bien- jamás soltaría esa mano, no permitiría de nuevo una navidad oscura, ni heridas o lagrimas, porque la cuidaría y el calor de su mano se lo decía a ella.

_Siempre estaría con ella y siempre la amaría._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Y llego el final, es más corto que otros capítulos, pero ya casi no quedaba nada por decir.**

**Espero les haya gusta y Feliz año nuevo.**

**Dejen Reviews.**

**Akari se despide, hasta el otro año.**


End file.
